hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
Lone
Lone is a animated Dojo Duelist created by Lone. He is a black stick figure with green eyes. Background Long time ago there was a demon king, he had son and he named him "Lone" The demon king was making many demons with his powers because he wanted to be safe, but his son "Lone" had so many abilities and he was so strong. When the demon king was about time to die he said: "Where is my Son?" Lone went to see his father, the demon king stood up from his chair and said to his son: "Dont worry son! I will be in you and your soul, and protect you but YOU must save your brother Ryu from any danger !". After saying that Lone just said: "What do you mean?...." and suddenly demon king disappeared but Lone felt weird. What? The power inside him, the power was actually by the demon king and he never knew it, and he said: "I promise I will protect you and my brother !" But after long time there was girl called Sandrela and became Lone's girlfriend. Lone set out to rule the world and make it a safe place for all of them. Weapon/Abilities Dem Lone's weapon is demon sword called "Dem" which is very useful. It is a dark sword and he can spawn anywhere in close proximity, and he can change that sword's form in a lot of other forms but not everything (for example into a long sword, black daggers). Black Power Lone's power is very weird. It is not like elements, like it is not lighting, earth or water etc. It is just pure "Black" power. Black is Lone's personal power that is like a dark substance and the power is heavy in actual weight, and needs a lot energy to use, but lone have enough energy to control that power for awhile. He can shoot black energy from him that is fast, and it is hard to dodge it. He can manipulate it into other forms as well to attack his opponents or immobilize / trap them in other ways. Transformation He can transform only one time to each transformation mode in a fight. Base -> First Transformation -> 2nd Transformation. Every time he transforms he grows stronger in using "Dem" and his Black power. Control This is a telekinesis power where he uses his eyes to control an object or a human / creature that can't withstand it and and fling them around. If the person he is trying to telekinesis control is magically protected or has a strong physical will then they can reject this power. Personality Lone is very serious, after his backstory he smiles seldom, and he laughs are so rare that almost nobody saw it or will see it.. He is depressing, alone, and almost crazy when he is in first transformation but in 2nd transformation he is not crazy he is super serious! Lone loves to crack his fingers so much. Battles Vs Blakion }} Source http://www.hyunsdojo.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=48&t=18364 Category:Duelist Category:Active Category:Black